Dreams
by Jessica R Vance
Summary: Jessie and James each have dreams, which lead to... can't tell! XD


Dreams   
  
By: Jessica R Vance   
  
Rating: G. ::blushes:: It seems like it's always G…   
  
Disclaimer: Same spiel. I don't own 'em. Neva did. Neva will.   
  
Category: Shippy!   
  
Summary: Uh… can't really describe it.   
  
Feedback: No thanks, just had some… Sike!   
JessicaVance@lovelornpoet.com... no unexplained flames, tell me *why* it sucked!  
  
Apology: Yeah, this one ain't that good. I just got an urge to start a new fic and this is what I came up with. I'm sorry if you curl your lip at this fic.   
  
"James, I'm leaving."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm leaving Team Rocket. I'm leaving you."   
  
"But…"   
  
"Goodbye, James."   
  
"Jessie!"   
  
With a jolt, James woke up. Panting, he glanced around, at the walls, the window, Meowth… his eyes landed on Jessie, sleeping peacefully beside him. He sighted. She was here. She was with him. Everything was all right. He sighed again and lay back down, falling asleep again…   
  
"Don't be an ignoramus, James!" *SMACK!*   
  
"All right Jessie, that's IT! I'm sick and tired of you hitting me and taking me for granted! I'm through!"   
  
"What-?"   
  
"Just leave me *alone*, Jessie!"   
  
"James! No…"   
Jessie tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, then woke with a start to find herself facing James. She sat up. Looking down at him, she smiled. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Jessie couldn't resist. She brushed away the stray strands of hair that fell in front of his handsome face. He stirred, and Jessie pulled her hand back.   
  
James' eyes fluttered open. "Jess?" he said groggily. "What're you doing up?"   
  
"I… um…" Jessie didn't want to admit that she had "had a bad dream." That was so childish. "I just… woke up."   
  
"You have a nightmare too?"   
  
"… Too?"   
  
"Yeah. I dreamed that you were going to quit the Team. Just for no reason. You just *left*." James sat up.   
  
Jessie was glad she had James. She could tell him anything. Well, *almost* anything. That was precisely why she did what she did. She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him. "I'd never do that. Even as evil and mean and nasty as I am. I'd never leave you… the Team."   
  
James eagerly wrapped his own arms around Jessie's small waist and returned the hug. "Good." A moment passed. "What did *you* dream?"   
  
"That you finally got fed up with me and *you* left."   
  
"Maybe it's a sign."   
  
Jessie pulled back a bit and looked at him. "You think we really *are* going to split up?"   
  
James chuckled and hugged her to him. "No. Maybe that dream was trying to tell you to be nicer to me."   
  
"Oh…" Jessie realized the truth of it. Then she realized that she could hear James' heartbeat. And that it was beating *very* quickly. A devilish idea crept into her mind. "You want me to kiss you and make it better?" His heart sped up even more.   
  
"Um… uh…" he stuttered.   
  
Jessie grinned and gave him a squeeze. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Uh… no-nothing. You… can if… you want to…" He stammered. Jessie grinned.   
  
"OK." she whispered. She reached up and gave him a slow kiss on the mouth. As soon as their lips made contact, something inside James snapped. He tightened his grip around her and immediately began to mirror her movements.   
  
After a minute or five, they broke away, each panting slightly. "Wow." Jessie breathed. "I… never knew you could kiss so well, James."   
  
"I never thought you'd kiss me, Jessie. "Wh… why did you?"   
  
Jessie smiled at him. Trailing her index finger up his chest from his belly button, she replied, "I wanted to." Her finger stopped on his lips. He crossed his eyes to look at it, which just made Jessie grin again.   
  
"Do you want to again?" he whispered, hoping she did.  
  
Jessie's gaze moved from his emerald eyes to his mouth. "Uh-huh." she breathed. So they *ahem* tongue-tangled again.   
  
When they broke away this time, they kept their faces close. After a moment, James said, "Can we *do* this? The Boss doesn't like teams to…" He trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid.   
  
"Who cares? Let him fire us." Jessie rested her head on his chest and whispered, "It doesn't matter anymore."   
  
James stroked her back, silently agreeing. Soon, they drifted off. Once again, they dreamed of each other.   
  
But this time, their dreams were *much* sweeter.   
  
~*~  
  
Yep, one of my worst, I believe. Oh, and thanks to my homeboy Chris Do for typing this for me since I'm a lazy schmo! ^_^ Love ya, Chris! (Friend-type, y'all don't get on ideas!)  



End file.
